


Concentration

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Groping, Libraries, M/M, Study Date, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yukhei gets bored while studying with his boyfriend.





	Concentration

“The quadratic formula is quite simple once you memorize it. The pattern is negative b, plus minus… Yukhei, are you even paying attention?” He looked down at the taller who was sitting next to him.

Yukhei tilted his head from its resting place on his hand, splayed against the cool table of the library. “Nope,” he admitted with a sheepish grin.

This wasn’t exactly how he had imagined spending a Friday afternoon.

Football practice had been cancelled for final exams, so the whole weekend laid in front of him bare. And his teammates were enjoying ice-cream in the new fancy café nearby, while he was suffering...

“Let’s go out for ice-cream! I’m hungry! I’m bored! I don’t wanna be here anymore, babe!” The setting sun from the window behind Mark’s head signaled that they had been there long enough.

“This is going to be on the exam,” Mark nagged. “Don’t come crying to me when you’ve failed.”

Yukhei burrowed his chin into his hand like he was trying to dig an escape route to the center of the earth so he wouldn’t have to listen to any more boring numbers. Life was too short for such things.

“Babe please,” Yukhei groaned, though a little louder than appropriate because the haggard old librarian shushed him harshly.

“Be quiet!” she hissed.

Yukhei sat up, lips pursed, and put his hands in his lap because it seemed like the only natural response to being scolded. He stared at the papers spread in front of him on the table - half-thought out notes, doodles, movie ideas. Pretty much everything that was the opposite of academic was on display there.

Yukhei rocked back onto the last legs of his chair, letting the wood creak and groan under his weight, balanced for a second, then crashed back down onto the floor. He looked at the librarian, who was scowling at him over a stack of returned books.

Libraries were _too_ quiet. How could anyone think in this place? What were all of these other students doing here? Eyes turned down towards their papers, hands scribbling with pens, papers shifting with flicks of the wrist.

_Go! Live! Be free! Escape while you have the chance!_

He glanced over at Mark, who had seemingly found the smell of his book very alluring because his whole face had disappeared into the pages, like he was trying to step through into another dimension. He was determined to ace the final.

Yukhei got fair grades, but he wasn’t as serious about it as he should be. Bugging the crap out of a certain bespectacled boyfriend was more important to him.

“Mark,” Yukhei said again, his voice soft and sweet.

“What.” Mark’s tone was flat. He had learned long ago what Yukhei could do to persuade him, but it didn’t stop Yukhei from trying.

“Let’s go out to dinner. My treat.”

“Mm.” What a non-committal response.

“Mark,” Yukhei cooed. He edge in closer, so the librarian’s gaze was blocked by Mark’s perfectly stoic face.

“Yukhei. Study.”

“Fine,” Yukhei sighed. “Since we’re stuck in the library, let’s play the quiet game.”

“Perfect. I love the quiet game.”

“I’m really, really good at the quiet game.” Yukhei leaned in closer, like a predator after his prey.

“I highly doubt that.”

“If I win, you buy me dinner. If you win, I’ll study.”

“This sounds like a perfectly acceptable request.”

Yukhei smiled, the corners of his mouth curling with devilish intent which went unnoticed by Mark, who was still trying to read his book, though his eyes kept hovering over the same word over and over again.

“You aren’t allowed to make a sound,” Yukhei teased, inching closer and closer. “Not. One. Peep.”

Mark didn’t say anything, he couldn’t say anything - not when Yukhei’s tongue had suddenly found its way _into_ his ear.

Yukhei, though his eyes were closed, sensed Mark’s stiffness; the way his shoulders rose like an ice cube had dropped down his spine, the breath held behind burning lungs, the flush of warmth as blood rushed up his neck.

A grin stretched across Yukhei’s cheeks.

He searched the grooves of Mark’s ear, navigating his tongue and lips, to lick and suck every bit until there was no place left unexplored. He took up the lobe in his teeth and nibbled gently, then waited.

A shudder. A ragged breath. Mark’s mask was cracking. Yukhei’s lips were mere millimeters away from his ear, the little hairs on Mark’s skin tickling the top one with every breath. He opened his eyes to see Mark, still holding the book aloft in front of his face, though there wasn’t much reading going on, not when there was so much rising action below his belt.

“Y-Yukhei-”

“Strike one,” Yukhei whispered.

His lips drifted down Mark’s neck, sucking and biting at the smooth, strong skin that hid supple muscle beneath. The collar of his uniform was high, a perfect shield from the little islands of pink Yukhei left behind with every bite which got more and more heated with every passing second.

Mark was frozen, stock still, while Yukhei devoured his calm demeanor, taking up the very essence of him. His deodorant was spicy and minty, sending Yukhei’s senses into swirling want. His skin was hot and tasted so sweet. Yukhei wanted more. He was so hungry with yearning, he just wanted to take all of him right then and there.

He let out a huff of a breath that tickled Mark into a veiled flinch.

“Right here?” Mark gasped, the book still shielding his face from view. 

“Strike two,” Yukhei grunted.

He was too into it to pretend like he cared. The pressure in his belly swelled and surged, making him grind his hips against his seat, imagining what he would like to be doing elsewhere. Yukhei clutched at Mark’s jacket sleeve, feeling the tension in his biceps, the slant of his forearm that turned into a slender wrist.

Their feet wound together in a twisted puzzle. Mark was trapped in Yukhei’s clutches, who was half-sitting off the chair and entirely consumed with having every bit of him. He yanked and pulled, trying to be as subtle as possible with expert ease.

The threat of being caught any second made his heart race with anticipation. He let out a mental whimper, a plea for more. Mark was all he had ever wanted and he wanted to show him just how much.

His hand found Mark’s knee then his thigh. Mark’s legs closed an inch instinctively as Yukhei traced his nails along the seam of his pants, tickling the very thought of touching him there without any interference. He teased, stroking back and forth, up and down the length of his leg.

A concealed groan escaped from Mark, which was muffled by the book and turned into a cough. Yukhei buried his nose into the slope of his neck, puckering his lips against the pulsing vein that throbbed with Mark’s galloping heart.

It was time. He wanted to do it, he longed to touch it. Yukhei ghosted his fingers up, up, and there… he found it.

The mound in Mark’s pants was hard and hot. He stroked it and imagined all the possibilities - him, behind, pumping rhythmically and slick with sweat while Mark is on all fours, watching Mark go and calling out for it to go faster! harder! Or Mark, with his mouth over Yukhei’s cock, letting it slide in and out between his lips and tasting the salty signal of satisfaction! Or Yukhei, on top, his shoulders flexing as he propped himself above, and yelling out, his eyes closed, his mouth agape, calling Mark’s name because it just feels so fucking good!

“ _Yes!_ ” Mark suddenly gasped out loudly.

Yukhei’s hand flew back.

All eyes were on them, especially that of the librarian. They didn’t approve of the disruption. This was a place of concentration, for goodness sake.

Mark’s eyes snapped open, horror striking his features. He must have been imagining what Yukhei was and forgot where they were. 

A smirk played on Yukhei’s lips. He had won. Three strikes and he was out.

Yukhei pulled all of his papers towards him in one sweep and shoved them into his backpack.

Mark collapsed on top of his book, pillowing his face from the world. His neck was so red, it could have lit a darkened room.

Yukhei spoke, normally as ever, “Great! Meet you outside in five! See ya!”

With that, he bolted out of the library, leaving the mortified one to sit it out under disapproving gazes.


End file.
